


Sprited Away

by Kurisuta



Series: Sprited Away [1]
Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Djinni & Genies, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fairies, Family Secrets, Foxes, Gypsy, Kitsune, Magic, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Priestesses, Team as Family, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Artemis Fowl II was after a fairy, but he captured a strange one. Ava Nicolae is a sprite with human lineage, and that human lineage wants her back—even more than the fairies. Can Artemis combat the forces of human magic, and gain his gold?
Relationships: Artemis Fowl II/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Sprited Away [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004628





	1. Kidnapped

Ava Nicolae was in trouble.

She was part of the LEP Retrieval team and had been working to get a troll back underground when she had gotten a desperate communication from her human family.

Though more than a little ashamed of them, Ava wasn’t about to abandon them when they were in trouble. She had manufactured an excuse—the need to complete the Ritual, and headed toward Britain, where her relative, Billie Jenkins, lived.

She decided to stop over in Ireland and complete the Ritual after all, and that’s when things had gone to hell.

But luckily she had just enough time and magic to utter a very special spell that might save her from her captor.

Xxx

Kuri Hikawa awoke in a cold sweat. She had just seen the most terrifying image of a man and a boy and it had felt like she was being kidnapped. Even now, she felt as if she was trapped in a cold dark room...

“Sister, do you feel claustrophobic?” Reiko, her elder sister said.

“Extremely.” Kuri said, gripping her head.

Every few seconds her eyes flashed silver and she saw things, a cot in a corner, a concrete room.

“This isn’t possible,” Reiko said. “We’ve always been a close family, but this is ridiculous.”

“Not exactly impossible.” Kuri groaned. “Someone with greater access to magic could do this.”

“Don’t look at me!” Reiko said. “I may be a kitsune, but I don’t mess with magic to this level. In fact, you’re the one who’d do something like this.”

“Not this time. It’s a cry for help.” Kuri said. “Our fairy cousin has been kidnapped, by Artemis Fowl II. I think it’s time we get her back.”

“Well one things for sure, he messed with the wrong family.” Reiko’s eyes glinted gold.


	2. Glamour

Kuri finished putting her ofuda in her pockets and memorized the last of the spells.

“Reiko you got what we need?” She asked.

“A full supply of potions courtesy of my personal pocket dimension. That Fowl boy won’t be expecting this.” Reiko said.

“Glamour us. He needs to believe we’re fairies, and thus bound by their laws.” Kuri said.

“Don’t you think we should call Mana?” Reiko said.

“No.” Kuri snapped. “I doubt the spell even affected her. She’s no longer one of us.”

Reiko sighed sadly. The rift between the two had only deepened. “What about Kiana? And honestly we have to call Billie. She’s a closer relation to Ava than we are.”

Kuri whirled on her sister. “Look. We don’t have the time. Soon the fairies will activate the time stop. If they do that, our window is gone. Chances are our family heard the call and will meet us there. If not, we’re on our own.”

“Right Right. I’m sorry.” Reiko said.

“You ready to not be ‘you’?” Kuri grinned.

“Get on with it.” Reiko said.

“I call upon the Ancient powers,

To mask us now and in future hours,

Hide us well and thoroughly.

But not from those we call family.”

Kuri incanted. In a whirl of silver light, she and Reiko’s appearances changed. Kuri was an elf, and Reiko was a pixie.

“So how long does it last? Will it work on the fairies too?” Reiko asked.

“It works on everyone who doesn’t share blood with us.” Kuri said. “Now.” Kuri handed Reiko an LEP uniform and the two of them changed. “Let’s show this Fowl what Miko are made of.”

They joined hands and in a shimmer of air, they appeared in front of Fowl Manor.


	3. Death

Kuri looked up at the air. “They have erected the time stop. They will be here any minute. We must make our move.”

“Well then. Dealer’s choice.” Reiko said.

“I’ll handle the boy. You release Ava.” Kuri said.

“You call him a boy all you want; Artemis is your age.” Reiko laughed.

The two shimmered into the manor. Kuri stood in the study behind Artemis’ chair, and Reiko stood in front of Ava’s door.

Xxx

Reiko unlocked the door easily. Any lock was easy for her.

She walked into Ava’s room. Ava was sitting calmly on the bed, wings tucked behind her.

“What a ridiculous disguise.” Ava said. “I didn’t think the children would come to save me. I was hoping Billie would come.”

Ava sighed. “I guess...in her case...I hope for too much.”

“Get up.” Reiko said. “The fairies have already stopped time. We can’t risk leaving Kuri alone with your captor for long.”

“You still worry don’t you.” Ava said. “The monster inside her is still uncontrolled. Can you be sure she won’t kill that human?”

Xxx

“Your bodyguard is on his rounds. You are alone.” Kuri said.

“I see. So there are some fairies not bound by the laws.” Artemis said. “Are you the first representative they sent? Clearly the LEP doesn’t think about the fact that I can do what I please with your officer.”

“The LEP...Lower Elements Police.” Kuri said. “Tell me. When you attacked that woman, she went down with her pride intact. Can you imagine why that is?”

“No but I am sure you will tell me.” Artemis placed his hand on a button, to call his bodyguard.

Kuri was suddenly behind him, grasping his hand in hers, her other around his waist.

“Because she is not just any fairy. She is of the Clan Hikawa.” Kuri hissed in his ear. “You won’t be calling for help. It is just you and me.”

Artemis felt himself lifted in the air, choking, as if she had her hand around his neck, but she wasn’t touching him. Kuri’s arms were at her sides, but her eyes were squinted slightly.

Artemis was in shock. This fairy girl had powers, powers fairies weren’t supposed to have. Was she going to kill him?!


	4. Shadows

After a few moments, the pressure on his neck stopped, and Artemis was dropped to the floor. She had changed in appearance, now obviously a human.

Kuri, standing before him now was his age, Japanese, with bright blue eyes and caramel skin. He wondered why she didn’t kill him.

After a few moments he realized she was whispering in Japanese to herself.

“...can’t kill him...after all Ava can’t leave without his permission...” Kuri said.

“...if you just let me kill him...she can leave freely...” another voice hissed.

Artemis watched, entranced. This was not split personality. There was another being inside that body, with a distinct voice, even the body language changed. Apparently the morality was extremely different too.

There was a struggle on Kuri face, then she extended a hand to Artemis. Bewildered, he took it and stood.

“Sorry about that.” Kuri said. “My name is...” she thought better of it. “Call me Miko. My associate Kitsune is making Ava comfortable. However, there is no way we can take her from you.”

“You are not with the LEP. I have nothing to say to you.” Artemis said. “They are the ones I want to deal with.”

“Right. You’ll be wanting your ransom.” Kuri laughed. “Of course. Kitsune and I will leave now. You can deal with the fairies. Oh and remember, shonen, we have eyes in the shadows.”

There was a little shimmer, and Kuri disappeared.

The shadow lengthened behind Artemis, and he shivered a little. Oh this was ridiculous! Of course she could not watch him using shadows!


	5. Family

“So what’s the plan?” Reiko reclined in the cave near Fowl Manor. The time stop was about to be enacted.

“We need back up. There are others who felt the call of Ava. So they are our allies.” Kuri said, finishing up at a silver bowl and lighting incense. “Ready.”

She had in the bowl three sprigs Rosemary for remembrance, two tablespoons chopped ground holly for spirit calling, a pinch of cypress for longevity, one shredded yarrow root for contacting relatives.

Kuri pricked her left finger and let the blood flow straight from the heart.

“Hikawa Clan, Hikawa Clan, Hikawa Clan,

Blood to Blood I summon thee,

Blood to Blood return to me.”

Xxx

Mana Hikawa, eldest of the Hikawa clan, was brokering a deal for a cursed gem she had in her shop, the Red Dress.

“So this ring will make her fall in love with me?” The desperate man said.

“Of course.” Mana said, conveniently leaving out that he would spontaneously combust. “I’ll wrap that up for you right now.”

She headed to the back room and then disappeared in a flurry of lights.

Xxx

Pop Idol Sera Vee stood on stage singing her hit song, C’est la Vie.

“This warm feeling is

C’est la vie, as long as I am me

C’est la vie, I want to keep on being in love with you

C’est la vie, that’s the reason I am me

C’est la vie, that’s the reason you are you”

She finished and curtsied to loud applause. Suddenly she disappeared in a flurry of lights, creating a standing ovation at the “special effects.”

Xxx

Billie Jenkins sat at her computer, waiting for the beep. After a few moments, the quartz inside the mouse locked on the magickal signature of her cousin Ava, finding a GPS point on the map.

Fowl Manor.

Billie was absolutely furious. She was going to burn Fowl Manor to the ground. She would have to get there as soon as possible.

Or so she thought as she gazed at the screen, then was whisked away by glowing lights.

Xxx

The three girls appeared in the cave just as the time stop was enacted.

“Our sister has been kidnapped.” Kuri said seriously. “It is our duty to get her back.”

“This is ridiculous I was in the middle of a big deal.” Mana said.

“You are going to help us save her!” Billie said, grabbing Mana.

“You aren’t even Hikawa.” Mana replied disdainfully.

“Hm. I wonder what Grams would say about you talking that way,” Kiana, formerly Sera Vee, said.

Mana calmed down. “Fine.” She sat. “But you better have a plan, Kuri. Yknow, why don’t we just wind you up and send you in there after that Fowl boy, demon?”

“You want to kill him?!” Reiko protested. “He may be a criminal, but he’s still just a ningen!”

“What do you suggest, the LEP have already failed. If Kuri goes in we have control of the situation. If the LEP send that troll...” Mana pointed at the cage.

“She can’t control it!” Kiana said. “No one can control an onryo not even a miko!”

Kuri stood up. “I’m going. I’ll scare him into letting her go. But there are four of you. If things get out of hand, cast a circle and banish Sadako. No matter what, don’t let anyone die.”


	6. Sadako

Sadako walked into Fowl Manor. She seemed to glide on the shadows.

Quickly, she was stopped by Butler, Artemis’ manservant. He had a weapon, a Sig Suear.

Sadako smiled and wordlessly flicked her hand, the gun twisting impossibly and dropping from his hands.

The shadows rippled and bound him.

Butler clawed at his neck where the shadows held him. He tried to jerk free, but his strength was useless as shadow after shadow passed through him, weakening him in a way he did not understand.

“They are feeding.” Sadako said. “Feeding on your soul. Eventually you will be nothing. Incidentally, I will kill your young charge with a much more fun meth—“

“Stop!” Ava stood in the doorway. “By the blood of the Hikawa, I order you to stand down!”

Sadako dropped the near dead manservant and walked over to Ava. “I am here to rescue you, foolish sprite.”

“I return what I did not want to f—“ Ava began.

Sadako struck her to the ground. “I did not say I would rescue you whole and healthy. Who do you think you are, as a diluted member of the clan, trying to control me?”

She was interrupted in her tirade by glimmering light joining together and banishing her shadows.

Reiko entered the room.

“In the name of our Goddess I pray

For the strength and power to seal you away!”

Sadako jerked and fell to the ground, her form melting away and becoming Kuri.

Xxx

Artemis sat in the office in shock. He watched as Ava healed Butler and the other girls carried Kuri from the Manor.

Kuri looked agonized.

Was their point that they could easily kill them and yet did not? Or were they trying to scare him? Well, Artemis Fowl II would not be scared so easily!


End file.
